


What A Treat to Come Home To!

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cat/Human Hybrids, Corsetry, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Try And Guess Which One Of The Accompanying Illustrations The Artist Drew With Their Foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: After a long day, Bucky's hoping for a relaxing evening. His catboy lover wants the same, but has very specific ideas on how to attain it.





	What A Treat to Come Home To!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

Bucky walked through the front door of the apartment he shared with Steve, tired from a hard days’ work and ready for a quiet evening. He tossed his keys on the table and started taking off his coat. Then he looked up, and froze.

His cat hybrid boyfriend wasn't curled up on the sofa, sketching something or napping like he usually was. Instead, he was standing on two legs, dressed in a purple leather corset with shiny black decals, leaning against the sofa provocatively.

"See something you like?" he said throatily, when all Bucky could do was stare.

Bucky sure as fuck _did_ see something he liked. Steve's fangs were descended, sharp and dangerous in a way he normally hid. Below the corset, Bucky could see a dark red g-string, tucked around Steve's tail where it flicked back and forth enticingly. Next to him on the table that normally held Steve's laptop, three of Bucky's favorite toys were laid out.

Mouth watering, blood rapidly leaving his brain, all Bucky could do was gulp.

Steve saw it and grinned, sultry, looking at Bucky through his eyelashes. "That's what I thought. Now get in here. I didn't set all this up just for you to _look_ at."

Bucky obeyed.


End file.
